


Reintroduction.

by Scarlettwrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettwrites/pseuds/Scarlettwrites
Summary: Viktoriya Pavlov is an ex-KGB operative that who has an overlapping past with Natasha Romanov. After 5 years in a comatose state, Viktoriya has to readjust to reality. Will she be able to move on with a life outside of the KGB or will her past be too hard to stray from?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter work than my current Bucky/Reader. This is a gift to a friend of mine for supporting my writing. Her obsession is almost as bad as mine. 
> 
> It's a slow slow slow burn. So buckle in, guys.
> 
> < words in the these signs means it's being spoken in Russian >
> 
> Bolded text is third person/away from our character's main plot.

_“Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.”  -Haruki Murakami_

* * *

 

**It was bright- the light she saw before everything went black. She remembers the day perfectly, it started with a briefing. Viktoriya Pavlov, an esteemed assassin from the Red Room was sent to kill a politician. She almost completed the mission too, before she was stopped. She was entering the hotel room with a clear mind, remembering everything she had learned. Seduce, interrogate, kill. That was all she had to do but instead, when her back was turned, the mission was interrupted by a disturbed look on the politician’s face, staring out at the rooftops. A red dot appeared over the politician’s heart and then without a second to react, a bullet ripped through his chest. Viktoriya looked back, into the eyes of the man who had hijacked her mission, before she felt a bullet rip through hers as well. Then everything went a bright white and shortly faded.**

I woke up with a gasp, as if I had stopped breathing. I looked around and studied my surroundings, I was in a hospital.

<Awake I see.> A man said as he walked in, speaking Russian. I went to lunge at him to try and escape, but my arms were tethered to the hospital bed. I was compromised.

“Yes, awake.” I replied.

“Oh great, you speak English, I wasn’t sure given the ID you had on you.”

“ID?” I asked, puzzled?

“Yes for a Viktoriya Pavlov? Born May 2nd, 1985 in Moscow?”

“I- Yes.” I was surprised to see my real identification, the only thing I remember having on me was a knife and burner phone.

“Now of course, we know who you are, and I apologize for the restraints. But the authorities ask that I give you a chance. They will be here to speak with you, I assume you know what they’re asking?”

I nodded. The doctor moved from the doorway and grabbed a lollipop from the container. He started to walk out of the room with a hop in his step.

“Doctor?” I asked softly, “I… what year is it? How long was I…?”

“You’ve been out cold for five years my dear, five years yesterday.” I looked down at my hair, which had grown an absurd amount. I looked back to the doctor and nodded again.

“Win a bet?”

“I said it would take over five years. As of today, I was right.” He smiled, “They weren’t kidding, you practically read minds.” He walked off and I stared over at the wall. In a matter of hours I would be questioned and killed- or worse, I’d be shipped off to Russia to reclaim a position in the red room.

-

Falling asleep was surprisingly easy considering I had been in a coma, but a nurse came in and woke me from my slumber, her mask up and red hair peeking through her cap as she prepared for my bed to be wheeled off. I could feel her presence was familiar, she must have been the nurse to take care of me while I was under.

She put her hand up to her ear, looking around for anyone near by and then spoke, “secure and ready for extraction.”

“Natalia…” I said before my mind even processed it. I struggled to move and almost yelled at but she began to hush me.

“Stop, if you want to live through this you need to trust me okay?”

Another nod from me and ten minutes later we were in a room far from the ICU. I was thrown a paid of jeans and a black t-shirt. Natasha took off her scrubs and handed me a pair of sunglasses and a blonde wig and hat.

<How did you find me?> I asked her in Russian.

<I never lost you, Viktoriya, I just didn’t know how to get to you without…>

<I get it> I spoke harshly. I understood the risk of her getting involved with the red room, going back would be the hardest thing of her life, even if it were to kill them all. If I were in her position I wouldn’t go back, no one would.

We changed and walked out of the room, Natasha put her arm around me and whispered in Russian:

<Cry.>

And so I did, I started to cry and she hugged me from the side as we walked past all the nurses. We exited the hospital without a word from anyone we passed. A black car parked outside started and we climbed in, Natasha drove off and we silently started north.

<Where am I?> I asked.

<New York, outside the city. America>

I scoffed at the answer.

<America isn’t so bad, not anymore at least.> She said.

<Not for you.>

“Viktoriya,” she started in English, “I cannot begin to imagine what you’ve been through.”

“No you can’t. You got to become an Avenger and I got to rot in the room.”

“I was lucky, SHIELD and all of that.”

“I realize, I saw you on TV you know. I saw you and the rest of the girls, they’re young they don’t remember you. Everyone we knew-“

“I know, I kept tabs.”

“And you didn’t save them?”

“I… I couldn’t go back.”

I put my hand on her shoulder and stayed quiet. I was thankful she came back for me, I only wished the other girls had been as lucky.

“Where are we headed?” I changed the subject.

“Compound- upstate, I have some people I want you to meet.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktoriya meets Nat's friends- The Avengers.

_“One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love.” – Sophocles_

* * *

 

**_Avengers Compound, 8:45 PM_ **

**Tony Stark and Steve Rogers stood side by side, awaiting the arrival of their teammate and her rescue.**

**“Do you think we can trust her?” Steve asked, arms crossed staring out the window as the gates opened for the SUV.**

**“Natasha? Or the new girl?” Tony chuckled and nudged at Steve, “We got Nat on our side, we can get this one too.”**

We pulled up to the compound and my jaw all but dropped. A large building with floors stacked up and high glass windows stood in front of me. I slid off my sunglasses and looked at nat.

“You live here?” I asked.

“Yes,” she laughed, “and the Avengers, you’ll meet them.”

I got out of the SUV and followed Nat into the compound. We reached the elevator where she instructed something called ‘Friday’ to take us to the lounge. She held out her hand with something clasped in it. I put my open palm below and she dropped two pills into my hand.

“Tylenol. Take it now, some of these guys are a handful.” I laughed and took the pills dry.

“So I am meeting… everyone?”

“Yes, what do you want to go by?” She asked.

“I don’t want to be Viktoriya anymore, but my name is all I have left.”

“Let’s introduce you as Tori. It’s short for Victoria here and it’s still different.” I nodded and smiled weakly. The doors opened, and I was greeted with eight sets of eyes. It was too much, and my social abilities went right out the window.

“You guys, back off she’s freshly out of a coma.” Nat said, when no one moved she yelled, “now!”

Everyone backed away a little and I scoped out the room.

“Captain America, Hawkeye, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Iron Man, War Machine, and Ant Man.” I said, pointing to each of them.

“Yes, those are our… hero names I guess but-“ Ant Man started but I interrupted.

“Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, I guess you’re still vision, Tony Stark, James Rhodes, Scott Lang.” I finished, and everyone froze. “I was told to study you all, in case you ever came our way.”

I shook hands with everyone when I felt the presence of a man approaching us. I turned around and caught a look at the familiar face of the man who had shot me.

 _Winter Soldier._ I thought to myself. He froze and looked at me for a second, but shyly looked down and continued into the room.

“Buck!” Steve clapped a hand on his back, “This is Tori, she’ll be joining us at the compound for a while.”

“Great.” He quietly said, “Welcome.” He looked my way. I nodded, and we broke eye contact. I could feel my chest tighten, as though the pain of being shot was happening all over again. I looked at Natasha and she nodded.

“I’m going to give her a room on this floor Tony.” She said, and he nodded, “We can all talk tomorrow, I think the poor girl needs a rest.”

We said our goodnights and she guided me to a room. It was nothing special, a bed and closet full of clothing. A small TV sat in the corner.

“You can decorate if you stay, get some furniture and what not. There are clothes your size in the closet, if you need something or want different style options we can get them. And… if you want to leave, that’s fine too but you’re here until we get you adjusted and cleared of… your crimes. SHIELD, of course, is already on that.” She smiled at me. “I know you feel some anger towards me, and you should. The second I got out, I should have gone back for all of you. But now… just know that I’m here for you Tori.”

“Thank you, Natalia.”

“You can stick with Nat. I’m Natasha here, actually.”

“I see what you did there.” I smiled back at her and she left. I threw my clothed on the ground and changed into shorts and a tank top. I settled into the bed after turning the lights off and thought about my current options. I could try to leave, but then I would be on the run. I could stay, but then I’m trading the red room for the Avengers, and I’m still in the fight. Then again… all I know is how to fight.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of creaking from the floor behind me. My reflexes kicked in and I turned to land a punch, only to have my fist stopped by a cold metal hand. There was no doubt in my mind about who it belonged to.

<How are you still alive?> The Winter Soldier asked me.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori joins the team on a mission, when things get complex, she offers an idea.

_“Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born.” -Anais Nin_

* * *

 

<How are you still alive?> He repeated.

“I don’t know… how are you an Avenger?”

<No English, I don’t need them hearing.>

<Two of them speak Russian>

<And like a true Russian, they keep secrets.> He argued. I pulled at my hand and he let go. I couldn’t see much but I felt the impression he made on the bed. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

<I don’t remember anything after you shot me. I just remember being interrupted by your first shot, and then seeing you again and then… poof. Natalia was saving me.>

<I’m sorry.>

<I know.>

<Do you remember me from before? When you were younger?>

<I remember everything before that day, perfectly. Do you remember?>

<I remember everything.> My eyes adjusted, I could see him looking down, sad.

<It wasn’t your fault. You were controlled… I knew that, I envied the control you had over you. But honestly, I don’t know what’s worse. Willingly killing to survive another day in the KGB or mind-controlled killing.>

<I’m not sure, guess we’ll see who snaps first.> He said with a small chuckle.

<I’m sorry too, soldier. I know I was the reason they electrocuted you so much.>

<Don’t apologize, they only wiped me all those times because they saw me feel human. You were the best thing about all those years, you made me feel an emotion, even if it was anger sometimes.> I looked down to his hand on my leg through my comforter. I looked back and he was already standing up. After he left I went back to falling asleep.

The best thing that happened to him all those years, huh?

-

In the morning I was woken up by Natasha, abruptly.

“Mission, let’s go.”

“What? You’re taking me with?”

“Nobody can afford to stay behind, which means you’re going to go and sit on the jet like a four year old in the car while we go into the store.”

“Great, can I have a juice box?” She laughed and pulled the covers off the bed.

“I heard you had a visit last night?”

“I… you bugged me?!”

“Just in case! Please relax, it was in case the KGB sent someone this way. I tuned out when I heard Bucky’s voice.” I got up and started to change, Nat faced the wall out of respect, and I began to explain.

“I knew him… before”

“Yeah we all did, he was infamous in the KGB.”

“No, Nat. I knew him. He trained me for a while… I… never mind. The point it he wanted to apologize.”

“What for?”

“He was the one who put me in the coma.” I was halfway through putting my shirt on so it was muffled, but in that moment I was pretty sure I heard an audible gasp from Natasha Romanov. She didn’t speak, so after I was done I gave a simple ‘ok’ and we made out way to the plane.

We strapped into two rows of jump seats facing each other. On one side was Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Sam and myself while on the other side was Clint, James, Vision, Scott and Bucky. I was right across from him and the entire time, he didn’t say a word.

The mission was an interception, everyone gathered around once the plane landed. As they were attempting to strategize I sat in the jump seat.

“If we just head straight in, they can’t stop all of us.” Steve said.

“But they can make an escape route for just one of them, we need that prototype Steve.” Nat chimed in.

“Then lets flank them?” Sam.

“No, we should sneak in up top.” Wanda.

“They’re going to have guys on the roof.” Bucky.

I laughed at all their comments, and partially because Nat hadn’t devised a genius plan.

“Like to add something?” Tony said.

“I… look if it were me… hypothetically?” I said, Tony nodded and so I continued, “I would send the tiny guy in, he can sneak right past them. Have him clear the roof, this old man can cover him from a mile away- literally.” I pointed to Bucky.

“Right, and once the roof is cleared out?” James asked.

“Top down, Wanda, Vision, You, and Tony would get in with Scott and start from the top, meanwhile Steve, Nat, and Clint can take the ground, Falcon over here could keep an eye from up top, and Bucky could still cover you all.”

There was complete silence as everyone looked at me, still sitting in my jump seat. Natasha turned to Tony and Steve.

“It’s a plan, you guys. Not a terrible one it could work.” She said.

“If there are tunnels?” Steve started.

“There aren’t” I started, “If I can promise you anything, this terrain doesn’t allow for deep foundations. No basement, no tunnels.

The two leaders looked at each other and nodded. They carried out my plan and made it back quickly with a case.

“Got it, and look, a juice box like you asked.” Nat said tossing me a flask.

“What is this?” I laughed at the gesture.

“It’s very strong vodka, courtesy of Clint.” Wanda said following her onto the plane.

“I don’t see why you took it, it’s just for if I get hurt, to relieve the pain.” Clint joked as he walked on. Everyone filed in after him and strapped in. Steve and Tony gave me a ‘good job Tori’ and ‘nice work kid’ but something in Tony’s expression felt off. It was a mix of ‘I could use your smarts’ and ‘I don’t like you.’ Nevertheless, I smiled at them and we all went home, them sharing fight stories and patching each other up along the way.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to know each other.

_“I know of no way of judging the future but by the past.” -Patrick Henry_

* * *

 

After returning from the mission, it was late, and Tony proposed that we sit in the lounge and have some drinks so that I could get to know the team. I agreed, if only to get a feel of whether or not I wanted to stick around much longer.

The lounge was a U-shape of long couches surrounding a big glass table in front of a large television.

“Sit down, kiddo we’re playing a game.” Tony said, “Truth or Dare, really easy and juvenile.”

“I know what it is, I’ve been undercover as a teenager before.” I snapped back.

“Alright well you can start.” He replied.

I looked around the room and tried to land on someone I didn’t know too much about, eventually meeting eyes with Scott.

“Scott, truth or dare?” I asked.

“Uh.. truth, the first dare is always a risk…” he smiled.

“How did you get Hank Pym to give _you_ the Ant Man suit?” I asked him. He nodded with a smile.

“I’ve actually never been asked,” he started, “I actually got picked… he said he watched me for a while and then he orchestrated a test by planting it in my friend’s head that his safe had a bunch of money, instead it was just the suit. I still took it, and he put me through a messed up ‘tryout.’ Ultimately, I got to keep it and yeah, that’s about it.” I nodded, surprised that someone like Scott won Hank over, but then again- he was in it for the right reasons making it understandable.

“Alright, Wanda. Truth or dare?” He shot her a menacing look and she laughed.

“Dare, please make it worthwhile.”

“I dare you to… mess with old man Clint’s drink.” He said, noticing that Clint had stepped away to use the restroom. Wanda brought her hands up and moved them around, emitting a red sort of current. The energy brought her a bottle of hot sauce and she poured some of it in the drink Clint had made before putting it back.

“What are you doing?” Clint said as he walked in, seeing the last of the energy from Wanda’s prank disappear.

“She was showing me her power, I’ve never seen it.” I said. Clint simply raised his eyebrows as he took a drink, immediately regretting it. He spit it out and ran to the kitchen opening doors to cabinets and sliding out drawers to find something to help. We all erupted in laughter before looking to Wanda to ask away.

“Natasha, truth or dare?” She said.

“Truth, a rarity from me.” Natasha took a sip of her drink and Wanda looked down before meeting her gaze.

“Of all of the girls in your past, why did you save Tori?” A fair question, one that I’m sure everyone was curious to know. I looked at her and smiled weakly, swallowing a big gulp of my whiskey.

“I… I have seen so many of these girls get hurt or killed.” She looked at me and reached over to take my hand. “I knew you were out cold for some time, and so I payed off some nurses to let me know when you woke up. I have made so many mistakes, but by ignoring you all I thought I was able to move forward. When that didn’t work I decided to keep tabs on whoever was left. Eventually you were the only one.”

“You didn’t owe us. It wasn’t your fault we were there.” I said.

“But I got out, and I could have used that to help you.”

“Moot point, pick your victim Nat.” I said calmly, smiling at her. I was appreciative, but I didn’t want to discuss it any more.

“Barnes, truth or dare?” She snapped her head to him.

“I don’t even want to play this.” He said.

“Truth or dare, come on.”

“Dare?” He said, unwilling to share anything about his past.

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in here.” Everyone said ‘ooh’ at the dare and Bucky just laughed.

“Natasha.” He said, his eyes looking at me for a moment. I tilted my head, confused as to what that could mean.

“Well?” She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

“Alright come here then.” He said as he leaned in towards Steve. The reaction on Steve’s face cracked everyone up, Bucky’s joke earned him a free pass from the actual dare.

“Tony, truth or dare?” Bucky asked, grabbing his beer off the table and cracking it open.

“Dare, nothing can scare me.” Tony replied confidently.

“Call Pepper, tell her you love her.” Bucky replied. When everyone laughed I looked around confused. Natasha nudged me and whispered that Tony was different with Pepper than everyone else, he was soft.

After an embarrassing phone call where Tony Start actually, willingly used the words ‘boo bear’ and ‘honey buns’ it was his turn. His gaze fell on me and I glared for a second.

“Truth” I said, before he could even ask. I wasn’t about to commit an act of idiocy upon the request of Tony.

“Why did you choose to become a KGB agent?” He asked, coldly. He was planning this all along, it was his excuse to figure me out.

“Tony.” Natasha started.

“No, it’s okay,” I said. “Let me tell you something about the KGB. You get in young? You don’t come back. I was taken at Age 6 and that’s almost late in the game. They steal you away from everything you know, and they break you. They strip you of your humanity and they train you, and you don’t get the choice. They make us into monsters that eat, breathe, and sleep only when we’re told.” I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I continued, never breaking eye contact with him. “If you die, it’s because you were killed, sometimes by your own because you’re considered weak, or compromised. So the next time you ask me about the choices I’ve made you better have your facts straight.” A tear fell, and I wiped it away. Tony nodded and quietly apologized.

I stood up and walked to my room and started to pack my bags. I wasn’t paying attention to what I was packing, just throwing clothes into bags in an angry state. I was crying and frantic when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, without thinking I turned into the person’s chest and let go. I could tell it was a man, but until they spoke I had no idea who.

“It’s okay, it’s fine.” I was shocked to hear the voice, I was expecting Steve or Clint, but instead it was Bucky. Bucky Barnes, the man who shot me was consoling me.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look into the growing relationship in the Avenger's compound.

_“You don't drown by falling in the water; you drown by staying there.” -Edwin Louis Cole_

* * *

 

“I can’t stay, I shouldn’t. They don’t even want me here, why should I be here?” I started rambling to Bucky.

“Don’t talk like that, Natasha wants you here, and Wanda and Clint like you. Everyone will come around, Tony is just being himself.” I pulled away from me and looked at me.

“If everyone ran at the first insult from Tony Stark, there wouldn’t be any Avengers.”

“So, you think I should stay?”

“Look,” He guided me to sit on the bed and then sat next to me before continuing, “I was the last person he wanted on the team. There was a time where they all had to fight against me, and Steve… he saved me by reminding me who I was. I pulled him out of the water and a couple years later he came after me when he heard I had bombed a UN meeting. Wanna know why?”

I looked at him and sniffed, wiping some tears away.

“He came to get me before they could take me away, because he knew somehow that I didn’t do it. So, we fought, and accords were drawn up and some of us were on the run. Then we were all on the same side. Then Tony found out I killed his parents.” My eyes widened, and he nodded, “Yeah, and after that I thought we were done. I wanted to run, to stop everyone from trying to help me. But it worked out in the end. Something terrible happened and we had to work together and I’m telling you doll, if Tony can accept me into this place, he’ll accept you. Just give it time.”

I stood up and threw my bag back into my closet as a sign of my decision to give it a shot. I smiled at Bucky and he stood up to leave.

<Thank you.> I said.

<Anytime.>

-

**“I don’t know, Steve. It seemed like she was… too smart, I got nervous that she’d try to pull something.” Tony said. The two were in the kitchen finishing up a conversation from the lounge.**

**“You were out of line, asking her that.” Steve cleaned off the counter with a napkin and threw it away, “You see how Romanov is, she was in the same position once upon a time. And pull what? A heist? Against all of us? Even she wouldn’t dare.”**

**“I know that now, I was just.”**

**“You were just being Tony.” Bucky emerged from the hallway and sat at the counter with Steve.**

**“Is she okay?” Steve asked him, offering some of the Asgardian Wine that Thor had left behind. Bucky poured himself a small glass and swung it back.**

**“She’s upset, but I told her if I was able to settle in, she’ll be fine.”**

**“Are you okay?” Steve poured a little more wine in Bucky’s glass.**

**“I don’t know. I can’t say for sure, I shot her.” Both Tony and Steve furrowed their brows. “Not just now, I mean I was the reason she was in that coma. She was collateral damage. A witness to a mission.”**

**“And you feel guilty?” Tony asked.**

**“No, I mean yes but… there’s more.” Steve and Tony looked at each other. Before Bucky could catch on, Stark grabbed three shot glasses and filled two with the super soldier strength wine, and one with whiskey. They took a shot and Bucky continued.**

**“When I was… Back in 2005, maybe a little later. I oversaw the training a squad. Tori was in it. She had be around 25, 26. She was the best of the best, so they had me train her one-on-one a lot. Eventually I-“**

**“The Winter Soldier fell in love? No way I’m hearing this.” Tony interrupted. He received a glare form Bucky.**

**“It wasn’t love, I just started to remember who I was when I was around her. It was like she became familiar, and it made me remember things, I don’t know what happened.”**

**“So what then? Seeing her brings back memories of your HYDRA days?”**

**“Yeah, but it also makes me happy to know she made it out. Like I didn’t destroy _everything_ that meant something to me.”**

**“That sounds a lot like loving someone, Skynet.” Tony joked, Bucky tilted his head and Steve laughed.**

**“Movie reference, it’s about robots.” He informed Bucky.**

**“Either way, she’s staying if she wants.” Tony said, “We could use someone like her for strategy and I love adopting new lost puppies.”**

**“Good, I’m turning in then. Goodnight fellas.” Steve said.**

**“Me too. Lots of work to do with this prototype tomorrow.” Tony followed Steve to the elevator, talking about how he wished he could upgrade his lingo to match the new suits he made.**

**Bucky sat at the counter for a while before walking back to Tori’s room. He opened the door and saw her sleeping comfortably.**

**< Welcome home, Tori.> He smiled and returned to his room. **


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers leave Bucky and Tori alone while they leave for a mission.

_“I'm getting those familiar feelings, and I'm just going to enjoy the process of getting to know someone again.” -Kevin Costner_

* * *

 

I woke up and made my way to the lounge where I saw a lonely Bucky surrounded by a quiet kitchen.

“No one else awake? It’s… wow it’s 11:30”

“Everyone sleeps late on Saturday, unless there’s a mission. Nothing this morning, so.” He turned to look at me. “There’s coffee in the maker if you want a cup.”

I walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself a large amount, adding a lot of sugar to it.

“Doll, it’s not even coffee at that point.” Bucky laughed, and I glared at him.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Call me Doll.”

“I’m from the 1940s?” He offered, I shifted my gaze to the window. “I can call you Tori and only that from now on.”

“No, it’s fine I don’t mean to be defensive.” I said, desperate to change the subject I sat next to him at the bar and stirred my coffee. “How long have you been up?”

“3 hours, I went for a run. Did some laundry, real exciting stuff.”

“I’m surprised you all are so… domestic.”

“Yeah, well even super hero squads have to clean and be adults.” I laughed at his response, for the first time I laughed audibly. He smiled at me and then looked behind me only to have his face drop.

“Mornin’” Clint said, walking around to get coffee.

“You look like shit.” Bucky said.

“I drank, I’m old, I’m hungover, and I was given hot sauce.” Clint collected coffee, eggs and bacon and scrambled off to the elevator, yelling back at us on his way. “There’s a week long mission and you two are here alone, just in case no one see’s you before we go.”

“Thanks dad, have fun.” I yelled. He scoffed and the doors closed.

“You aren’t on a mission?” I asked, turning to look at Bucky, he looked back at me.

“I’m still kind of new, nothing out of country for me, not yet.”

“Afraid of triggers?”

“Among other things from the dark depths of Stark’s paranoid brain.” I nodded and he stood up.

“I’m going to go train, but if everyone’s leaving later how about we have F.R.I.D.A.Y. order pizza?”

“Who?”

“The voice of the building?” Bucky laughed.

“THAT’S WHAT THAT IS?” I pieced together Nat talking to the AI when we got back. “I thought she was literally talking about the day of the week. Yeah, Pizza sounds good.”

“Smarty.” Bucky said nudging my arm. He walked off, so I took the free time to explore the compound. I found a garage, a lab, a training deck, and loads of other rooms. The compound was filled with surprises. On my way up I ran into Steve.

“Oh, hey Captain.” I mock saluted, gaining an eye roll.

“Hi Tori. Just so you know-“

“Clint told us. Week alone.”

“Right, well we’re off so. Stay sane, and if you need anything just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“Aye aye-“

“Stop that.” He chuckled.

Later that night Bucky and I ordered pizza and watched a Disney movie. It lasted about 5 minutes before both of us were cracking up about the ridiculous voices.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Bucky use their week alone to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters fluctuate between super short and pretty lengthy, I am sorry <3

_“Getting to know someone else involves curiosity about where they have come from, who they are.” -Penelope Lively_

* * *

 

Day one was strange, everything was silent. We did our own thing, only seeing each other in passing. Around dinner time we decided what to eat and watched a movie- action this time. We critiqued the fighting in the movie and made fun of the lines. This was a routine for the first three nights, we spent more time together as the days went on. We always ended with a movie, changing genres and finding a way to joke around.

-

Day Four was a Wednesday, I woke up around 8 in the morning to music in the kitchen. I walked out with my blanket draped around me to find Bucky in the kitchen singing along with Frank Sinatra. I laughed, giving away my presence but Bucky didn’t miss a beat, he turned around and sang my way.

“… _to rush would be crime_ …” He made his way over to me and took my hand, pulling me in. He put our hands in the air and put the other hand on the small of my back, continuing to sing. “ _Nice ‘n’ easy does it… every time_.” He spun me and brought me back, swaying for a bit.

“What is this? You’re so happy.” I said.

“I can’t be happy?” he joked. “Look for the first time in a long time I feel like I fit in somewhere. This compound feels more like home every day I’m here.”

“That’s really nice, I… I hope that happens for me.”

“Do you want to stay?” He stopped the dance and lifted my chin up to look at him. My eyes were filling with tears, of course I would want to stay. But I wasn’t an avenger, I was a monster.

“Oh, Doll. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“No,” I interrupted him, “for the first time since I was a child I’m feeling again. I- well you remember.” I trailed off, he wrapped me in a hug and suggested we train to get out minds clear. We did, in complete silence. The truth was, the compound was the closest thing to home I had ever since I was taken from my parents.

The rest of the day was quiet, until night came and Bucky knocked on my door holding a copy of _Casablanca._

“I thought maybe it would help.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. I smiled and nodded, motioning for him to go to the lounge.

We settled down on the couch a few feet from each other to watch the movie. About twenty minutes in, nothing had been said between us. No jokes about the characters or plotlines, no comments about fake settings or props. I looked over to Bucky and he was completely captivated by the movie, his eyes never moved from the screen.

“Are you-“

“Shhh, watch.” He interrupted, eliciting a chuckle. Bucky Barnes, a romantic?

By the end, I was starting to cry. Bucky must have noticed because he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I lost it somewhere between Rick saying “here’s lookin’ at you, kid” and Bucky saying “it’s okay” with a shaky voice, as if he was choking up to.

“Why would you put this on?” I asked in a sad, somewhat angry tone.

“The first time I cried after everything had happened was watching this- for different, obvious reasons… I related to it.”

“You cried to this movie?”

“You have no room to talk, my shirt looks like I went swimming.” He joked, I laughed and wiped my nose eyes before I sat up and looked at him.

“Thanks, Bucky. I think I needed this.” He smiled with glistening eyes as he took his right hand and wiped away a last tear. For a moment I impulsively thought about kissing him but my phone rang, interrupting the moment. It was Natasha. I cleared my throat before answering.

“Hey Nat, what’s up?”

“Hey Tori, nothing, we’ve got a lead that we’re following, but I forgot the file in my room, can you snag it for me and read it to me?”

“Yeah, let me get that for you.”

I gave Bucky the universal ‘one moment’ hand gesture and flew off to Natasha’s room.

“I’m in here, what am I looking for?” I asked.

“What’s going on with you and Barnes?” She replied over the phone line, sounding more than amused.

“Are you kidding me? Cameras, Nat?!”

“I was just checking in, I saw you two dancing earlier, now you’re cuddling on the couch?”

“No funny business, you’re not even a permanent resident yet!” Tony chimed in.

“Oh my god, Nat! Does everyone know?” I put my head in my hand and tried to survive the humiliation.

“No, just Tony and I have seen it, but listen I just wanted to call and tell you we’re okay, and you should go for it. Really, you two are a perfect match.” I could hear the smile in her voice.

“Well great, thank you mom I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Hey! All I’m say-“ I hung up on her before I could make sense of what she was saying and walked back towards the lounge, Bucky was folding a blanket.

“Everything okay?” He asked, placing the blanket down and turning off the TV.

“No, yeah… they’re fine. I just, do you wanna hear something funny?” I laughed while finishing the sentence, both nervous and angry. He gave me a puzzled look and I continued. “Nat and Tony have been checking in on me, and they think there’s something going on here.” I pointed to him and myself with a funny face.

“Right, that is funny, and just like Natasha.”

“She a little matchmaker?”

“She’s tried to get me and Sam on so many dates.”

“Any of em stick?”

“Nah, they’re always so… antsy.”

“For?” I thought for a moment, “OH. Well, yeah you’re this beefy super hero, that’s probably a game changer for most.”

“Not for you though?” We shared a brief smile and then I turned down the hall, looking back for only a second.

“Goodnight, Barnes.”

-

On day five, we didn’t see each other at all. Bucky had a full schedule on Thursdays with mandatory therapy, training, and testing in the lab so I decided to take the day and see the compound.

“Uhm. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Ms. Pavlov?”

“Can you… give me some sort of tour?”

“Why certainly, where would you like to start?”

“Top to bottom?” I stepped into the elevator and was taken to the top floor, where Tony and Cap had rooms, next was my floor with the lounge and kitchen, then some more floors with labs and training rooms. On that floor I got out to look around and possibly find a mid-workout Bucky, I had never seen him in action and I was curious. To my dismay, he wasn’t around so I continued.

“This next floor is where Sgt. Barnes’ room is located, as well as a shooting range.” The AI informed me, doesn’t that pairing just make sense. “Would you like to step into either?”

“You mean… the range or Barnes’ room?”

“Yes, until otherwise specified both yours and Sgt. Barnes’ rooms are accessible to any faculty, under orders from Mr. Stark.”

“Tony if you’re listening, that’s totally not cool.” I walked down the hall to the range and peered in the windows, nothing too special besides the target papers with gaping holes in the center. At first, I thought Bucky just went crazy, but the arrows indicated to me that maybe him and Clint both used it to blow off steam.

I continued to walk when I reached the end of the hall, what I assumed to be Bucky’s door was open, so I peered in as well and after checking that no faculty was on the floor, I took a step in, closing the door just enough to hide myself in the room.

The walls were a darker red color, papers and pictures hanging on the wall. Some were of him and Steve as kids, others of what I assume were his family. There were letters from his mother and sister from when he was in service. I was surprised to see so many things were able to be recovered, something told me Captain America was to thank for that. I looked closely at the bookshelves, a lot of them were classic novels. I didn’t peg Bucky for a reader, but I didn’t know him that well to begin with. His desk was littered with papers, I didn’t see much significance in anything, but on top of them all was a little book. I opened it to find memories written down inside it with wallet-sized pictures of people. From his Winter Soldier days? I flipped through until I saw my name.

_13 September 2017_

_Tori, red room, training. Weakness, wiped right after we spoke._

Not wanting to invade anymore of his privacy I placed the book back and left his room. I heard him come to the lounge that night, but we didn’t watch any movie, I watched Casablanca again and cried, this time more than before.

-

The last day, Friday, I woke up to a knock. I gave a ‘come in’ and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

“Tori, I want to trust you, but I know you were in my room and I just need to know why.” Bucky said, without entering. I stood up and opened the door.

“The door was open. I just went in to see how decorated it was.”

“Don’t lie to me, please.” He held up his book, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. has to allow you access, but she also has to tell me if someone has been in there when I get home. What were you looking for?”

“I wasn’t _looking_ for anything, I just. I don’t know you. I mean- I’ve read about you, sure. You trained me as the soldier once, okay. But you, James Barnes? I know nothing personal and I guess I just wanted to get a little peek into your life.”

He smiled and threw his head back.

“You could of just asked me, Doll.” He handed me his little booklet, I refused it and he gave me a quizzical look.

“I don’t want to read them, Bucky.” I stepped to the side, inviting him in, “I want you to share stories with me.”

-

Half an hour later we were trading stories we remembered from life before our Russian brain washings.

“I had to pull two guys off of him, cause he was so stubborn he wanted to fight em’ both, barely weighed a buck wet.” Bucky said, laughing at his own stories of life with a scrawny Steve Rogers.

“Why did he wanna fight them?”

“They took a younger kid’s money, pushed him around a little.”

“So, he was standing up to bullies?”

“Yeah, Steve was always like that- still is.” He smiled, looking down at his feet. He had eventually taken a spot next to me on my bed, leaning against the wall sitting up while I was laying on my stomach with my head propped up on a pillow for the sake of listening.

“I don’t remember much about my childhood, but I had a friend who I had to help out a lot.” I stared straight forward at the wall, recalling life as seven-year-old.

“We used to play outside, and our mothers hated each other. Her name was Nadia. She was probably 5, and always doing something silly. Broke a lot of stuff, ruined walls. I always took the blame. That was right before they came for me.”

“Tori, if you don’t mind me asking, how did they… pick you?”

“It wasn’t random or anything. KGB recruiters latch onto girls that show potential, in my case I showed an inability to back down. I stood my ground and I guess they figured it would carry on in life. That I would make a good agent ‘one day’ so they started me small.”

“….and your parents?” He was hesitant in asking.

“They were- well they interfered.” He moved down to lay on the bed next to me, breaking my stare from the wall. I laid on the pillow, facing him. His eyes were showing concern, and to ease his mind I smiled. “You can’t change the past, Buck. You can only move forward.” What happened next was like an unspoken agreement. He put his right arm in the air and I shifted closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He placed his right arm around me and rubbed my arm with his left hand, letting out a big sigh.

“We’re just two feathers of the same bird huh?” I laughed.

“Yeah. Hey, did I tell you about the time I convinced my sister that there was a monster in her closet?”

“No! That’s terrible, you’re terrible.” I laughed with him, we continued to talk about our lives until eventually I began to nod off. The last thing I remember is Bucky beginning to talk about how life changed moving to the tower.

I woke up to Bucky still asleep. I tried to get up but he inhaled and pulled me back.

“Not yet, please.” I laughed.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?

“You were sleeping so comfortably. Didn’t wanna disturb it.” He was half asleep. I patted him on the chest and reluctantly, he let me up and followed suit.

“Food and a movie? Missed that last night.”

“Yeah,” he said, “we haven’t gotten around to a scary one yet.”

I looked at him with widened eyes, “We don’t have to do a horror movie.”

“No way.” He started grinning ear to ear. “You’re afraid of scary movies!”

I threw a pillow at him laughing, “Okay! Lots of people are!”

“Most of them aren’t former KGB spies.” He threw the pillow back and stretched. “I’ll go put some food on the stove, is spaghetti okay?”

“Yeah, anything is if I don’t have to cook it.” I smiled.

“I’ll take care of ya.” He winked and walked off. Maybe Natasha had a point after all.

-

It had to be _The Conjuring_ of all horror movies. I put down my bowl as a character in the movie was playing a game. She went into a dark basement and hands appeared and clapped next to her, scaring her and causing me to jump about three feet in the air. Bucky busted out in laughter.

“It’s a movie, Tori. None of this is real.”

“Yeah well they say it’s based off real events.” I retorted, glaring at him.

“That’s just to scare you. Come here, I’ll save you.” He motioned for me to sit next to him, and I obliged. He put his arm around me and pulled me in anytime he felt me tense up. It may have just been distraction, but I honestly felt safer that way, less afraid. After the movie I went to use the restroom and on the way back down the hall it was silent.

“Buck?” I called out, no answer. Figuring he went to bed, I walked towards the lounge to turn off the lights.

“WHAT?!” Bucky yelled jumping out from around the corner. I screamed, and my reflexes kicked in, causing me to knee him in the gut. He bent over to hold his stomach and I came back to reality.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Why would you do that!” I yelled, grabbing his shoulder. He took my hand off his shoulder and into his own and laughed, standing up.

“I had to. It was worth it.” He laughed, and I took my had away, playfully hitting him and acting offended.

“I’m going to bed, you ass. I’ll see you tomorrow when the group gets back.”

“Oh about that. Steve called me and said tomorrow morning, 9 AM there’s a meeting.”

I mock saluted, “See you at oh-900.”

He returned the salute and we went our separate ways. I was excited to see everyone else, but I was going to miss my one-on-one time with Buck.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Bucky get sent on a mission to Siberia.

_"None of us is as smart as all of us." --Ken Blanchard_

* * *

 

8:30 came quick. I rolled out of bed and made myself presentable at the least, in workout clothing. At 5 till 9 I made my way down to the meeting room with a granola bar and water bottle.

I was the last one to walk in, and everyone greeted me. I welcomed them all back and we took our seats.

“Well, Bucky, Tori, as you guys know we were doing reconnaissance on an arms deal,” Steve began, “and we think we may have found their base. So, we’re going to need to do a little more that that. We want to observe it to take it down. Set up a camp about 2 miles out and keep an eye to get patterns of guard changes during the mornings, the usual. It’s a 48 hour mission.”

“So, you’re leaving again?” I asked.

“Nope, not us this time. First thing’s first, Nat?” Tony said looking her way.

“Tori, we want to ask a favor, but also offer you something,” I cocked my head to the side and she smiled for a second, “we want you to go on this mission, you know Siberia almost as well as Buck does and we have reason to believe the base is at the top of a peak in the southern region of Siberia.”

“Okay, and the offer?” I asked, still weary of what was next.

“It can be… a tryout.” She said, somewhat excited.

“To become a… really?” I said.

“Yeah, we’ll send you, Bucky and Natasha out there to sneak around and keep an eye on the base.”

“Not me.” Natasha interrupted Tony, “I just fell from a substantial height on this one, Tony. I need to get checked out and they’re going to have to leave before that.”

Tony started talking about the logistics and I mouthed to Nat ‘are you alright?’ To which she mouthed ‘good as ever.’ I smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing. A matchmaker, no doubt.

“So, you in?” Bucky asked me, I turned my head and simply nodded. Everyone debriefed, and we were off to pack.

-

I had forgotten how cold Russia could be. My body had acclimated more to the neutral temperatures of the states while I was comatose, making Siberia literal hell.

<Afraid of some cold, are we?> Bucky asked as we were dropped.

<Afraid of freezing to death.>

<Don’t worry, I won’t let you die like that, it’ll be much cooler.>

“You’re a real catch, Barnes.” He laughed, and we continued walking as the sun rose. When we made it to the mountainside, we set up to climb it.

“Nice of them to drop us so close, huh?” I said sarcastically.

“Up top is easily comprisable.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck.” I mumbled. We began to climb, backpacks full of gear strapped with us. I made it about 400 feet up when I felt the stress on my climbing rope.

“Barnes!” I yelled to the man 200 feet up, he turned around to me examining my rope, “I didn’t account for all the gear, the rope isn’t going to hold.”

Like clockwork, the ice under my feet began to give way. I attempted to shit, but the ice broke and I dropped, catching myself but snapping a part of the rope. In a swift move I flipped myself over and unlatched my pack. I could hear Bucky yelling but I ignored it to focus. I opened the top portion and grabbed the binoculars and logs, dropping the rest with the pack. Bucky was at my side when I flipped back upright.

<What were you thinking?!> He spat out.

<I saved the important stuff, here.> I slipped the gear into his backpack and caught my breath. <I’m basically free climbing at this point, so keep an eye on that rope.> He nodded and continued to climb. I looked up to the remaining 600 feet and took a deep breath. Here’s to luck.

-

At the top, Buck was waiting for me, logging what was lost.

“You didn’t lose anything big. Flashlights, ammo, the extra fire starters might be the worst of it. No backup for campfires now.”

“I’m sorry Buck, I don’t know why I didn’t think to adjust the rope.”

“Mistakes happen, you did the right thing. Your life is more important than a flashlight and handgun ammo.”

“And a tent?”

“That’s right, we lost a tent.” He nodded and continued, “guess we’re sharing.” He smirked at me, and I gave a brief smile back. “Told you I wouldn’t let you freeze, just being a gentleman.”

We walked until we found a spot hidden enough to ensure we’d stay unseen but in the open enough to easily see. We took turn between logging and looking through the binoculars, sometimes doing both so meals could be made or things could be set up. When night came we had a full log of shift changes every 8 hours. We climbed into the tent and laid down back to back, exhausted.

<Viktoriya> Bucky whispered, I could feel him turning around to face me <a pretty name,> I turned to face him too, <for a very, very pretty girl.>

I smiled at him and turned back around. I didn’t say anything when he pulled my back to his chest. I didn’t say anything when planted a small kiss on my shoulder. I just let it all happen, thankful that I decided not to save the second tent.

-

We woke up and continued our routine, making meals, switching roles, logging shift changes. By then end of the day we had a schedule and positions laid out for all the guards. We didn’t speak about our sleeping arrangements, but it also didn’t feel like there was any awkwardness between us. It felt comfortable and understood. We liked whatever we were doing, and we both knew that was the case.

The trek back to the jet was easier, we met at the rendezvous point and boarded the plane. Natasha and Clint were out pilot/co-pilot. We strapped in and took off, once in the air, Natasha enabled auto-pilot and came to the back to sit with us.

“What did we get?” She asked, sitting in the jump seat next to me.

“Always 3 guards, one per level, changes at 600, 1400, and 2200.” I started.

“The guards move clockwise, changing positions every 15 minutes or so, every couple of hours there’s a break for one of the guards, leaving a side open.” Bucky finished. Natasha nodded and looked at the backpack we had brought on board.

“What happened to the other one?” She asked.

“Lost it while climbing,” I said, “I tried to look for it on the way back, couldn’t find it. Though I doubt anything would have been salvageable.”

“Interesting.” She gave me a cheeky look and turned to Clint, “Barton, remember Budapest? When we-“

“We’re not talking about _that_.” Clint quickly snapped back. Natasha looked at me and winked before heading back to the cockpit. I snuck a look at Bucky who was looking right back at me, we shared a laugh at Clint and both our gazes retreated to the ground.

“You did good, they’ll probably wanna keep you around.” He said.

“And you?” I asked. Clint started a conversation with Nat, something I figure he did to give us a little privacy.

“Yeah, well. I don’t mind it. What are you gonna do if they ask?”

“I guess I haven’t thought much of it yet.”

“You want some advice?” He looked at me with a smirk. “Take the job. You could go start a life- sit in an office and file paperwork. You could meet a guy, settle down and start a family. But there’s always going to be something missing. I was on my own for years after SHIELD found out about me and I was always looking over my shoulder, anticipating a fight. When I was recruited, and we started fighting I went through extensive therapy to take out everything HYDRA put inside me. During that time, I wasn’t allowed on missions, because I was unstable. It was the most miserable moment of my century long life.”

“You didn’t enjoy the peace and quiet?”

“Oh, no, no. I did. I didn’t miss Tony’s nicknames or Thor’s arrogance, and I definitely didn’t miss Natasha’s meddling.”

“Hey!” She interjected, so much for Clint’s distraction.

“I’m just saying.” He laughed in between thoughts, “If you don’t stick around, you’re going to wish you had. You get down time, sometimes it’s a lot of time. That’s when you do thing for yourself, but then you get back into it and saving people, helping people? It becomes all you know.”

“Listen to this guy, he sounds like Captain America’s protégé.” Barton accompanied his comment with a shit-eating grin. “He loves those kinds of jokes.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and I couldn’t help but laugh to myself.

“I’ll think about it.” I said, “Teams were never my thing, but you guys aren’t the worst people in the world.”

-

When we got back to the compound it was late. The time change meant being picked up at 9 pm their time put us in New York at around 9 pm our time. We took over flying so Clint and Nat could rest, so by the time we were home, we were feeling tired. We all went to the kitchen and grabbed food, then Natasha and Clint shortly after called it a night.

I was sitting on the counter eating pasta while Bucky heated up frozen taquitos. My legs were dangling off and I was facing him, watching as he waited for his food to be done. At the sound of my fork hitting the porcelain bowl, he let out a grown.

“In all of my years the only thing that’s ever annoyed me is microwave seconds.” He threw his head back and ran his hands through his hair. “I just want to eat.”

“Someone’s cranky.” I said with my mouth full. He turned around and glared at me. I swallowed my pasta and stuck my tongue out at him.

“Oh, doll. You’re testing my patience.” He said as he turned around. He walked up to me and took my bowl, putting it on the counter next to me. He looked me up and down quickly before his blue eyes met mine. I could feel my heart beating faster, but I played it cool and just gave him a confused look. He put a hand on my thigh and I immediately looked down at it. However, my gaze was interrupted by his other hand cupping my face. He caressed my cheek and started to pull my face towards his.

_Beep beep beep._

He jumped back to turn off the microwave.

“Always something, hm.” I mumbled. I hopped down from the counter and leaned against it, finishing my noodles. Bucky inhaled his food and took my bowl, washing and putting both in the dishwasher. I checked my emails from when I had been gone, mostly updates about current events since I was a little out of the loop. Once he closed the dishwasher, Bucky made his way to stand in front of me, I looked up to a smile on his face.

“Can I ask you something?” He said, I searched his eyes for a hint of what he could be asking before nodding. “Our night, in the tent… was that okay with you?” He moved a little further from me when I didn’t answer right away.

“I- We cuddled the day before everyone got home too…”

“Yeah but that was a situational thing, we were sharing memories, some painful. You were scared of the ghost-“

“Demon.”

“Right, whatever. The tent though, that was… different, right?”

“Okay.”

“No, Doll. Not ‘okay.’ Did it mean something to you or not?”

“I mean. What do you want me to say? Yes, I liked it, I guess. It was nice.”

“But it didn’t mean anything?” He was now leaning on the island opposite of me.

“Mean what?”

“Do you wanna stay with me tonight?” His question caught me off guard and evoked a ‘what’ from me.

He scoffed and walked off. What was happening? One second, we were fine and the next he’s upset with me.

“Buck.” I called after him.

“No, it’s fine Tori. I will see you in the morning.” He walked off to the elevator. Feeling defeated, I just made my way to bed.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Bucky both seek out advice from their best pals in the compound.

_“I'm lucky to be in a space where I've been accepted for who I am and celebrated for who I am.” -Chance the Rapper_

* * *

 

The next morning, I woke up to the noise in the kitchen, when I walked in the room I was greeted with clapping.

“There she is, good morning!” Wanda called out.

“What is this?” I asked, laughing at the Avengers in their PJs crowded around pancakes.

“This is a ‘congrats on your first mission’ breakfast.” Sam said, “cooking courtesy of the ghost.” He motioned to Vision.

“Thank you, this is the nicest thing a group of people have ever done for me… aside from getting me out of the KGB I suppose.”

“Nat said a similar thing when we did a welcome party for her.” Clint nudged her and she rolled her eyes.

“Where’s everyone else?” I asked.

<If by everyone else you mean your boy, he’s in his room. Said he wasn’t hungry.>

“Ah, ah, not Russian speaking at breakfast.” Tony scolded, Wanda put her hand on my shoulder and looked between me and Nat with a wide-eyed face. I gave her a concerned look and she just smiled. Secret’s safe, for now.

We sat and ate, the boys joked about each other’s sleep attire and spoke of the impending visit from the God of Thunder and Jolly Green Giant. I gasped at the mention.

“They’re coming? Here?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, “and hopefully we’ll be having a party.”

“When?” I asked.

“Friday, but that’s up to you.” He smiled wide. I furrowed my brows and he looked at everyone else. “If you so choose to join us, Friday will be a party for everyone to meet the newest Avenger.” And there it was. Tony Stark just offered me a full-time gig as an Avenger. I smiled and looked down at my food.

“I-I think.” I stumbled over my words, everyone watching me intensely. “Yeah, I’m in.” Everyone gave their yay’s and claps. I laughed and for the first time in a while, I was excited. The only thing I was missing was Bucky Barnes.

-

I slept after breakfast all the way into Wednesday. Jet Lag took its toll and I woke up around 2 pm, making my way to the kitchen for water. When I turned the corner, I was met by all 5-foot-somethin’ of Bucky, drenched in sweat with headphones in facing away. Before I could turn around and avoid the situation he noticed me.

“Not so quiet anymore, Tori. Losing your touch.” He joked. I couldn’t help but notice the change in tone when he said my name. There was some sort of animosity in it now.

“Yeah well, I don’t feel the need to hide anymore.”

“I heard, welcome to the team.” He grabbed his water bottle and began to walk passed me, I grabbed his arm turning him around.

“Can we talk?” I looked up at him, his face was glistening, and his hair was tied back. He looked so good post-workout.

“I’ll knock on your door, I want to shower. Eat something, you’ve been out cold for over 24 hours.”

“Yeah, thanks. I will.” I let go of his arm and he left the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of salad and some chicken and took it to Nat’s room, knocking on the door. Wanda answered.

“Hey, Nat here?”

“Yeah,” she said, “we’re talking boys since Bruce is coming back. I gasped, apparently, I was so out of the loop that even my new friend group still had all these secrets.

“You and Bruce?” She started laughing immediately.

“Bruce and Natasha.”

“No way, that’s even weirder.” She opened the door and I walked in to see Nat applying her makeup.

“You have a boyfriend??” I yelled.

“Shut up Tori, not officially but… we didn’t leave it on the greatest terms.”

“What’s happening here?” I asked her.

“Long story short, he thought the world hated him. He went off the grid after we finally had our ‘moment’ and then when he came back we kind of ignored it until he left again. Right before that he told me I was the only reason he came back.”

“Damn Nat, get it.” I said. She threw a Kleenex box at me, which I caught flawlessly, and we gossiped while I ate.

**Bucky made his way to his room, eager to shower and go talk to Tori. He had felt guilty for taking out his emotions on her, but he couldn’t help how he felt. When the elevator doors opened to his floor, Steve was on the other side.**

**“Hey, I was just looking for you.” He said when he noticed Bucky stepping out.**

**“Yeah, I was grabbing water, what’s up?”**

**“I was going to ask you about some training stuff- are you alright Buck?”**

**“I think I could use some advice.” Steve just nodded and followed Bucky to his room.**

“So, wait, you and Vision?” I asked Wanda as Natasha went to do her hair in the bathroom.

“I know, I think the stone in him and the stone that gave me my powers left us connected in a way no one else can really understand.” She started to play with her energy. “Neither of us understand it but, we’re happy either way.” I smiled at her.

“That’s great, I’m happy for you Wanda.” She stopped her energy and took my empty plate.

“What about you and Bucky?” She asked. I let out a sigh- right.

**“So… what’s this about?” Steve asked his friend, they were sitting in Bucky’s room, Bucky on his bed with his elbows balancing on his knees and his hands folded and Steve at his door frame, leaning on it.**

**“You know how Tori and I were here for a week?” Steve have a nod. “Well we got kind of close and… I don’t know Steve, there’s just something about her that makes me feel different.”**

**“How do you mean?”**

**“She relates to me, in a way. With the brainwashing and we used to know each other during her training. I just, I’m stuck on her and I don’t think she feels the same way.”**

“He was asking you if you liked him.” Wanda said.

“Yeah, ‘did it mean anything?’ is like asking ‘do you like me because I like you,’” Nat added.

“Okay, he ‘likes’ me, why didn’t he just say that?”

“Because!” Nat sat in front of me, “Men, especially men like these heroic boys, need affirmation. They don’t get rejected to meeting a girl that could reject them makes them freeze up.”

“Well, what do I do?”

**“She has been asleep for five years until just recently. Remember what life was like when you snapped back to reality? Cause I do, and it was hell.” Steve told Bucky, “You gotta give her time, honestly the fact that she’s talking to anyone is impressive to me.”**

**“I just. I can’t stop thinking about her.”**

**“Wow.” Steve said, standing up straight. “James Buchanan Barnes, hung up on a girl.”**

**“Hung up on a girl I thought I killed, mind you.” They laughed, and Steve walked to sit next to him.**

**“What the hell am I going to do, Steve?” Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and spoke sternly.**

**“You’re going to shower because you smell like Brooklyn in the summer, and then you’re going to go talk to her.” Bucky swatted his hand away and chuckled as Steve got up and left.**

**“Same little punk.” He muttered to himself.**

“Well, do you like him?” Wanda asked?

“I mean, yeah I like being around him and spending time with him. I feel safe when I’m with him, and I feel like I can be myself.” I was shaking at the thought of it, being so close to someone.

“Tell him that, and if you don’t want to be with him yet then just let him know.” Natasha said. “He will understand, and if he really cares he’ll respect your wishes.”

“Right. I’ll let you guys know how it goes, I’ve gotta go meet him anyways.

“Good luck!” They yelled simultaneously.

-

When I got back to my Room, Bucky was already waiting at the door, I smiled at him and opened it, closing it after he was inside.

“Listen” I said, at the same time he said, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” I asked. “Sorry for what?”

“For taking out my frustration on you.” He replied.

“No, don’t be. I haven’t been great at vocalizing how I’m feeling.”

“Right, but you’ve been new to reality all over again and I threw more confusion into the mix and then got upset when you were confused.” He moved to my bed, sitting on the edge of it, I joined him, taking his hand in mine.

“Bucky, I do like hanging around you. I just need baby steps, okay? I am new to this, to all of this. But you make it all less scary- and somehow scarier?” I laughed at my phrasing, “I probably don’t make any sense.”

“No, you do. I know how important it can be to have something to keep you going through a substantial change.”

“So… we’re okay?” I looked at him with big eyes.

“We’re good.” He squeezed my hand. “Do you… would you let me escort you to your introduction to everyone?”

“You want to be my date?” I said coyly

“If you’d have me.” He smiled. I returned his grin with an even bigger one and nodded. “Great, that’s-that’s good.” He let go of my hand and stood up to leave. I nodded, and he left. The rest of my day consisted of boring tasks to finalize my becoming an Avenger, but the anticipation of being Bucky’s date on Friday was a bright side to it all.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls take the the days to get ready for the party.

_"Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one." -C.S. Lewis_

* * *

__

Thursday started with the girls eating breakfast, Pepper, Sharon and Laura joined us, having arrived the night before. They were all incredibly nice, welcoming me and telling me how happy they were to see another girl on the team.

“Clint told me you were like Nat, so if that’s true you’ll be a favorite in no-time.” Laura said smiling.

“Tony also mentioned that you started your stay with a brilliant plan. I’m not paraphrasing- he said ‘brilliant’ referring to someone other than himself or Bruce.” Pepper added, sipping her mimosa.

“Everyone at SHIELD thinks you’re going to do great.” Sharon chimed in.

“Thank you, guys, I’m just glad to be using my abilities for good.” I said, “Anyways, enough of this- we’re going shopping right because I have nothing and as of last night, I have someone to impress.”

“I’m sorry,” Natasha started, “did you just admit to you and Barnes being an item?”

“Barlov is a go!” Wanda all but shouted.

“Would you keep it down? We haven’t decided anything except for him ‘escorting’ me to this thing Friday.”

“I commend you, he’s a scary one.” Sharon said, finishing up her plate.

“Yeah, but now that all the Winter Soldier is out of him he’s just a metal-armed angsty hipster.” Pepper joked, clearing the table.

“Whatever the case, shopping is a go.” Natasha confirmed. “We can meet by the entrance in 20, I’ll drive.”

“Oh, no. Not again, I will call a car.” Pepper said. I smiled, having never been in a group od girlfriends, it felt nice to confide in someone.

The car was a limo, that we took to a fancy looking store. Pepper mentioned that Tony rarely checks her credit card spending, so the dresses would be on her.

“Remember, this is like a cocktail thing so don’t overthink it. No need for prom dresses.” Pepper instructed us all.

We looked around for an hour trying things on. Natasha and Pepper both ended with little black dresses while Laura settled for a Purple strapless dress. Wanda found a gorgeous lace-sleeved red dress, the long sleeves were a fashion staple of hers. Sharon opted for a patriotic blue bodycon, which we gave her shit for. As we continued to look my eyes eventually fell on a maroon dress that hugged the waist. It was an A-line dress with a hi-lo skirt, simple but elegant.

“It’s perfect! Get it!” Laura encouraged me, I picked it up and pepper smiled at me.

“I think you’ll look great in it, and I think I know someone who will share that opinion.” She gave a wink and we headed towards the registers.

After lunch and a few drinks, we made our way back to the compound. The boys had, apparently, decided to go get tuxes so we all went to our rooms to take care of personal things. I read for a little while before taking a short nap. My phone woke me up to a text from Steve.

**Cap: What color is everyone’s dresses?**

**Me: Nat and Pepper are wearing Black, Sharon is in Blue, like your suit Blue, Wanda is in Red, Laura in a dark Purple and I’m in Maroon. Why?**

**Cap: Tony wants to make sure if he matches anyone, it’s Pepper.**

**Me: Tony is a smart man.**

I laughed at the exchange and the idea of Pepper reacting to Tony’s tie matching Wanda or myself and responded to the rest of my texts.

**Buck: Can you tell me why people go to get formal wear together?**

**Me: I can’t believe you’re all taking longer than we did.**

**Buck: We’re all done, Tony is the one taking up all this precious time.**

**-**

**Nat: Drinks with the girls tonight?**

**Me: I’m in**

**-**

**Wanda: You weren’t kidding, Casablanca is perfect, I left it on your desk, you were sleeping. Thanks again!**

**Me: No problem, now you can be in pain with me whenever one of us thinks of Rick and Ilsa.**

I got up around 4:30 and ran to the kitchen to start making food. Eventually the boys came back and we all gathered for dinner. Before it was ready, we were standing around talking when Nat pulled me into a conversation with her and Bruce.

“Tori, this is Bruce, Bruce say hi.” She looked at both of us and we shook hands.

“Nice to meet you, Natasha tells me you two go way back.”

“We did run parallel paths for a few months.” I told him, “I’m a huge fan, by the way. I’ve read a lot about you since everything happened.”

“Ah, well thank you. I’ve got to go find Tony, but I’ll see you girls around.” He pecked Natasha on the cheek and ran off, I looked at her and smiled.

“Looks like you two had a good talk.” I said. She just smiled before she nodded for me to turn around. When I did I was met by a giant blonde man.

“Lady Tori! I have heard much about you. I am-“

“Thor! Of Asgard!” I finished for him. He busted into laughter.

“Yes, I see you have learned your teammates.”

“I have taken an interest in Norse Mythology recently.”

“Most of those are fables, if you wish to know anything of the truth, you can ask me.” He said, I smiled and thanked him. Bucky walked up and greeted Thor, it seems they hadn’t met either.

“It was nice to meet you both, I look forward to celebrating with you tomorrow.” He said before Cap stole him away. After dinner, the girls went to their rooms to get ready to go out. The boys decided on a night in, so they were all in the lounge as I was getting ready. I changed into a tight black strapless dress and black heels. After finishing my makeup, I walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water before meeting the girls. Out of curiosity I looked to the lounge to see what the boys were doing. My eyes were met with open-mouthed faces from Thor, Tony, Bucky and Bruce.

“Half of you will be in a lot of trouble if you don’t avert your attention.” I pointed to add flair to my scolding and they all looked back to the TV. Bucky took a little longer than the rest, giving me a smile as I walked back to my room.

-

Going out with the girls was a whole new experience to me, just like most things I had done this week. I had been out before for missions but being out for fun was completely different. Shots of liquor and dancing combined with gossip and complaining about the boys made for an enjoyable night. Pepper and I traded numbers to talk about recipes and Sharon asked me to help her with her dress shopping. It was refreshing to be around people who cared to get to know me for the sake of a friendship rather than partnership.

Life as an Avenger might not have been the worst decision I ever made. The kindness that I felt from everyone was overwhelming but comforting. I was, for the first time in my life, at home when I was with these people.

-

When we got home we all made our way to the lounge, having promised the boys we wouldn’t be out late, we arrived at one in the morning. Steve and Tony were still awake, and quickly disappeared with their girls once we met up. Sharon and Pepper gave their goodnights and the rest of us sat and talked for a moment.

“We should make this a regular thing.” Laura said. “Really, any night I can spend not being a full-time parent would rock.”

“Well I am in, Vision and I are homebodies, it’s nice to get out here and there.” Wanda said.

Nat and I looked at each other and looked back to the group, nodding. Laura made her way to Clint’s room, and shortly after Scott strolled into the kitchen.

“Whoa, where were we tonight?” He asked.

“Never mind that, where have you been? Annoying Sam?” Nat asked, hitting his arm lightly.

“We have been training. I also went home to see Cassie for a while, my daughter.” He informed me, I nodded and smiled, “I got in a few hours ago, came for the ‘big party’ tomorrow.” He smiled at me and held out his hand, “welcome to the Avengers, I’m not even sure if I’m on the team yet.”

“Thank you.” I shook his hand, “Oh, and, you were on my list of contacts so I’d say you’re in.”

“He is in,” Nat laughed, “He just didn’t want a party.”

“Neither did I,” Wanda chimed in, “also I am off, thanks for the night out girls.”

<have fun girls.> She said to us, we laughed.

“Did she just say something about me?” Scott asked.

“No, you’re safe. But we’re off to bed I think, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” I replied. We walked down the hall and I saw Scott and Nat off to the elevator before turning around to enter my room. I turned the nob and was greeted by my light on and a sleeping Bucky in my bed. I went over to him and laughed as I sat on his stomach. He woke instantly.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Don’t you have your own room?” I giggled as I moved off him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I was waiting up for you, I must have dozed off.” He said, looking me over on a loop. I cleared my throat and he met my eyes, “Sorry. You just, you look so good, doll.”

“Well thank you, kind sir.” I smiled wide. Noticing he was in his pajamas, I made him an offer. “You can stay if you want, I’m just going to change.”

“Uhm, yeah I’ll stay. Are you sure?”

“I’m sober, it’s a coherent choice.” I stood up and went to my bathroom to change into my PJs, or rather my baggy t-shirt and shorts. I came back to Bucky already under the blankets on my bed, I crawled in next to him and he put his arm around me. He inhaled deeply and let out a slow exhale.

“I could get used to this.” He said quietly.

“I’ve heard that before.” I rebutted.

“Let me rephrase then,” He pulled me tightly into his arms, “I’m _getting_ used to this.” I smiled and traced shapes on his arm until we both fell asleep.

I was screwed, all my hesitation was gone. I was into Bucky Barnes and had no intention to hide my feelings any longer.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is upon us, and Bucky has something he wants to say.

_“There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved.” -George Sand_

* * *

 

When I opened my eyes, Bucky was gone. I turned around to a folded piece of paper.

_Saving us the embarrassment, since you live twenty feet from the hangout spot. -Bucky_

I laughed and tucked the note away in my book before getting up to change into workout clothes. I could hear the noise from the kitchen, and for a split second it was nice before the bickering started. I walked straight to the coffee machine.

“I’m just saying, if you had worried about this a week ago, we wouldn’t be looking for entertainment.” Pepper said.

“And I’m just saying, it’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll get up there.” Tony adjusted his tie.

“And do what?” Thor boomed, “Fumble around and tell poorly timed jokes?”

“Well what would you do? Flip your hammer around?” Tony snapped back. I snorted, and all the attention was brought to me. “Something to add, newbie?”

“Well,” I said, “It would be impressive to watch the whole hammer thing, since no one else could do it.”

“Uh, I could.” Vision interrupted, I looked at him with confusion and nodded.

“A partner act, then.” I joked. Natasha looked at me with an annoyed face. “Nat? You okay?”

“What are you doing in workout clothes?” She asked me. I looked down at my attire and looked back up. “No, no. No working out on party days. House rule.”

“What? Come on, we drank last night and Pepper ordered like 20 appetizers.”

“That’s my girl. Oh, and your welcome, for the spending power.” He said, kissing her shortly and getting up. “But Romanov is right, it’s a rule. Now everyone, do your pressing, cleaning and preparing. Tori, with me for a moment. You two, too” He pointed to Wanda and Nat. We followed him into the elevator, looked for a sign of trouble.

“Ladies, I have a little joke to play on someone.” We all looked at each other as he ceased talking.

“What… are you talking about?” I hesitantly asked.

“I’ve created an identical hammer to Thor’s to have some fun. He’s in on it, but we want to trick everyone into thinking someone new can hold the hammer. Just to have fun with Banner and Cap, they’re always trying to figure out the physics of it.”

“Go on,” Natasha started to give an evil smile.

“I’ve made a copy that uses an electromagnet to stay put, Thor will place it on the metal stage and whoever has this,” he holds up a ring, “can lift it, it turns off the magnet.” He tossed it up and caught it. “Genius, I surprise myself.” We all laughed at his ego, and the doors opened, we walked to the lab and he pulled out the prototype.

“So, who’s doing this?” I asked.

“Well,” Tony smiled, “none of you have ever attempted. Widow passed up the chance she got. You two were never offered a shot.”

“I’m out,” Wanda said, “they’re just going to think I used my power.”

“Fair.” Nat said, “I think Tori should, she’s new it’ll give a shock factor.”

“Me? No, they’ll know something is up.” I laughed, “Get Bucky to do it, that’ll make Steve real mad.”

“Wait.” Tony looked at the hammer, “That is brilliant. His best friend could lift it and he couldn’t.” He crossed his arms and fell into a deep thought before looking at us. “Scram, I have a broody cyborg to find.”

-

Getting ready for the party was different than going out. We all gathered in Natasha’s room while the boys gathered in Tony’s.

“Are you nervous?” Sharon asked me, curling my hair in front of a mirror, I looked up at her with a half-smile.

“No, I mean… I am a little bit. I just don’t know what I’m doing, everything I’ve ever done was for a purpose, a mission or recon.”

“You get used to the whole ‘real emotion’ thing.” Nat chimed in, eating chips. She was fast to get ready and was just sticking around for girl talk.

“I think you guys make a cute couple, you’re both new and like lost puppies.” Laura said, I chuckled at her analogy.

“Honestly, I just hope I don’t screw up a dance or trip or… spill something.” I said.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll stop the worst-case scenarios if I can.” Wanda said, moving her hands around to mimic her powers.

“Thanks, Wanda.” I beamed.

**“How are you feelin’?” Steve asked Bucky as he handed him the one of the maroon ties Tony had picked up.**

**“I’m fine, I think. I kind of feel… normal?” Bucky responded, draping the tie around his neck. “It’s like we’re getting ready to take some girls dancing all over again. But this time, you’re the sure one.”**

**“Times have changes, pal.” He walked back towards the rest of the guys as Bucky tightened his tie. He looked in the mirror and smiled a little to himself. The boys all stood, admiring each other’s ability to clean up well.**

**“Thor, do you really need to bring your hammer?” Steve asked, “it’s like it’s a pet at this point.”**

**“I assure you, Captain. Mjolnir’s presence tonight is for everyone’s best interest.” He boasted, making Bucky smile.**

**“Let’s go get the girls, I’m sick of the testosterone.” Clint let out.**

There were several voices and a knock on the door followed by Sharon’s answering.

“Well hello boys, you all look nice.” She said, giving Captain Rogers a second look.

“Are you girls ready?” He asked, returning the favor.

“Cool it, boys!” Nat yelled, “we’re just finishing up.”

We walked out of the room, everyone finding their significant other and linking arms. Bucky walked up to me nervously and offered his arm. I looped mine with his and laughed.

“This must be how it feels to go to prom, or on a date in general.” I said.

“I would argue this feels different.” He gave a chuckle, “I don’t usually get this nervous.”

-

Everyone walked in before us, leaving me and Bucky to have a moment alone. Before the doors to the hall we stopped and faced each other.

“Doll.” He beamed at me, “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

“Well, Sergeant Barnes, you clean up pretty well too. I dig the tie, by the way. Tony’s touch?”

“He said we should support you, so he got us all these ties.”

“Except yours is different.” He looked down and gave me a questioning look. “The rest of them have striped ones, yours is just pure maroon.” I grabbed onto the tie, feeling the material. “I think he did it so everyone would know you were my date.”

“I can’t be mad at that, I guess.” He smirked, and I almost lost my balance at the beauty he held.

“I bet in your day, you were a real lady killer.” I joked.

“I don’t mean to brag, but I was a pretty smooth talker.” He put his hands on my hips and smiled, I placed my hands on his chest and returned the warm look. “But it doesn’t matter anymore, a century will change your approach you know.”

“And now, the reason you’re all gathered here aside from my witty jokes,” Tony was saying as the ushers opened the door. “our newest teammate, Tori Pavlov.”

Bucky and I walked arm in arm to the stage as people clapped. The prop Mjolnir was on the stage and as we went to walk up the stair, Bucky casually picked it up to allow me access to the steps. He put it back after we were on the stage, eliciting a gasp from just about everyone in the room.

“What the fu-“ Steve started but was interrupted by a ‘Language!’ joke from Barton and Romanov.

“Well look at that,” Tony said into the mic. “Cap, wanna give that another shot?” He gestured towards the hammer, but Steve waved it off, laughing in disbelief. “Good call, it’d be pretty embarrassing to lose to this guy.” He pointed at Buck and we shared a laugh, Bucky acting offended before shaking Tony’s hand, secretly sliding him the ring.

Tony stepped away from the microphone and gestured for me to step up. Then he moved the hammer himself to exit the stage.

“COME ON!” Steve yelled, “How are you doing this?!” He stepped up and tried to remove the hammer, but it was stuck. He threw his arms in the air and everyone laughed. Banner looked at it and then to Nat and shook his head while laughing, catching onto the joke.

“Not worthy.” Tony teased, and then attention was brought back to me.

“Uh, hi.” I said nervously, everyone in the crowd chuckled. I felt Bucky place his hand on the small of my back and step beside me. I looked to him and he nodded, supporting me while I addressed the public.

“I wasn’t expecting this, I wasn’t expecting to be alive actually. As most of you know, I’ve been in a coma until just recently. I was rescued by agent Romanov and brought in to adjust to the new reality I’m a part of- which I have to say is very different. I don’t know what else has changed, but today I saw an all-electric sports car on the TV.” Another laugh from the crowd made me feel a little less nervous. “I’ve been really lucky to find myself surrounded by these people, I couldn’t have asked for a better welcome into this new world. I’m excited to announce that I’ve accepted a position as an Avenger teammate and I look forward to kicking butt with all of you.” I looked over to the team and they started clapping. The room erupted in cheers and I smiled at Bucky who led me off stage, this time skipping over the hammer.

-

The rest of the night was myself and Tony walking around meeting the influential people attending. I said hello to a hundred people by the time I was given a break.

“He is, the most socially overwhelming person.” I looked at Pepper and Laura.

“Tell me about it, I’ve had to deal with it for so long, I don’t remember life without getting to know 40 people in a single hour.” Pepper rolled her eyes and laughed, then her eyes moved to something behind me as she pulled Laura off to the side. I turned around to see a confident looking Bucky smiling down at me, offering his hand.

“Wanna dance?” He asked. I took his hand and we moved to the floor as a slow song came on. He placed his hand on my back and brought me close to him, I rested mine on his shoulder and he took the other one in his own, moving us around the floor.

“I need to tell you something.” He said, breaking the silence in our dance. “Before you say anything just let me speak. I have not stopped thinking about you since the second you came into this compound. At first, I thought it was guilt but now I can tell that it’s because you remind me of a piece of my life that wasn’t the soldier or being an Avenger.” He swallowed, shifting nervously before continuing. “I remember one time when I was training you, you started to cry while throwing your punches and instead of trying to scold you, I wanted to comfort you. I was confused, that wasn’t something I was ‘programmed’ or ‘ordered’ to do, but I told you…”

“You told me to take a minute and collect myself. I cried the entire minute.” I remembered.

“Yes, and in that minute, I started to remember things, and I can’t explain it but I remember feeling like myself for a short moment. For days until they found out and wiped me, I remembered Steve and the days I spent in Brooklyn.”

“I’m so sorry, Bucky.”

“No, don’t be. I got a piece of myself back, even if it was brief.” I moved to wrap my arms around his neck and he held tightly onto me, smiling at me. “I owe you for that.”

“Consider your unconditional support since I’ve gotten here a repayment.” I told him, looking at him through my eyelashes. “I need you to know how much you’ve come to mean to me. I felt alone for the first couple of days, unsure if I was going to be able to have a normal life. You changed that, and you’ve been here for me as a friend and as a support system.”

Before I could continue, his lips were on mine, he pulled me as close to him as he could, and I held onto him, deepening the kiss. We parted for a second at the sound of cheering, looking over to find the entire team smiling and clapping. We laughed, and he kissed me again.

“I have been waiting to do that for days.” He said with a smirk.

“It’s about time.” I said at the same time. I rested my head on his chest and we continued to dance, opting to leave after the song ended. I got an approving look from several of my new teammates, Natasha winking at me as we walked through the doors. I looked at him as we waited for the elevators, he was holding my hand and smiling, saying something corny. I took a moment to really think about the past couple of weeks, and how lucky I had gotten. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled at the ground and I turned to him, kissing him, he smiled against my lips.

“What was that for?” He asked, moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

“I don’t know, I just really needed to do that.”

“Right, well anytime you feel that need.” He suggested, raising an eyebrow at me.

“I feel like,” I kissed him again, “I need a movie and some snacks.”

“Deal.”

Life as an Avenger? Pretty good so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	12. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one year anniversary of Tori's initiation and relationship with Bucky.

_“Don’t try to stop your heart from falling in love, because in the end it may be worth it.” -Fad Ibra_

* * *

 

“Hey doll, what are you doing?” Bucky asked me as I walked in the lounge.

“I am trying to be a good person, I got stuff to make dinner.” I replied, hoisting the grocery bags onto the counter.

“For everyone?”

“No, you goof, for us.”

“That’s not gonna work.” He laughed at my struggling and came over to help me. “We have a dinner tonight to celebrate your Avenger’s anniversary.”

“What? That’s tonight?”

“Yes, our anniversary and that anniversary are the same.” He ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek. “You know that, so what’s wrong? Don’t wanna go to dinner?”

“I just want to stay in and eat this crappy stir fry I got stuff to make and then watch trash TV or something.”

He turned me around and picked me up, placing me on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pouted.

“You know how much they want to celebrate this- you’ve been a great addition, they’re excited to all tell you that in front of each other.” He cupped my face. “Plus knowing Tony, it’ll be a pricy place and we’ll get steak- or crab legs.”

“Fine.” I kissed him, “You win.”

-

Dinner went just as expected. Speeches from everyone that made me want to cry, expensive food and drinks and a lot of jokes. When we got back to the compound everyone turned in, Natasha hugged me and told me how happy she was to have me in her life. She then told me and Bucky to have a happy little anniversary night. We waved goodbye as her and Bruce walked off the elevator.

“Of all the things that I’ve witnessed in the last year, those two getting hitched was among the weirdest.” Bucky said.

“I don’t know,” I replied, “Nat has always wanted that kind of life, I think. You can see it in her eyes when she talks to Clint about his kids or Laura.”  I smiled, “Now when is Steve and Sharon gonna happened?” I asked him, he raised a brow.

“I’m not sure, it’ll be a long engagement. I’d give it a year.”

“They’ve been engaged for six months already.”

“Steve is like that, and they’re both busy with their own work.” He wrapped his arm around me as we walked off the elevator to the lounge. “What about you?” He asked me. My heart dropped as I looked at him in shock.

“What?” I deadpanned.

“Yeah, you wanna get married to this old man?” He smiled at me. “I’m not proposing, just asking if you want it someday, relax.”

“I-I mean someday, yeah.” I said, he planted a kiss on my neck as I looked around nervously.

“Then I’ll pop the question, someday.”

“How are you so calm about this? Doesn’t the idea of that make you scared?” We sat on the couch and flipped through the movie selection.

“Not really, I love you. And we’ve been together for a whole year without killing each other. I have faith in us.” He pulled me to lay down with him and we tangled up on the couch.

“I love you too, Buck.” I kissed him softly. “What if I say no?”

“Well then, ‘we’ll always have Paris.’” He joked, I laughed at his impression and he hugged me tightly. “You won’t though, have you seen your other options? Lang? Wilson?”

“I don’t know, they’re growing on me.”

“Oh, wrong answer.” He started to tickle me, and I screamed, laughing and begging him to stop. When he finally did I kissed him on the cheek and started to play with his hair.

“Thank you, for being here the past year, Bucky. I love you so much. Happy anniversary.” I said between kisses.

“Happy anniversary doll, I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short, not much I wanted to show other than a comfortable spot in their relationship. 
> 
> Happy graduation, Tori! I hope your new job is fun, can't wait to see how your writing goes from here<3


End file.
